The present disclosure relates to a motor-driven apparatus that includes a brushless motor and is configured to operate by receiving power supply from an alternating-current power source.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-196725 discloses an electric power tool that includes a brushless motor and operates by receiving power supply from an alternating-current power source. In the electric power tool, an alternating-current voltage from the alternating-current power source is full-wave rectified, and then is smoothed. The smoothed voltage (pulsating voltage) is supplied to an inverter circuit, and supplied to the brushless motor through a switching operation of the inverter circuit, to thereby rotate the brushless motor.